Caesar's Gauntlet
by writersaddiction
Summary: Attentiveness is key to learning just how strange a person really is.


"Fine. Take her."

"W-What? Master, what do you-" Seras tried understanding the situation, but Alucard just had to chat up this other vampire. She couldn't make heads or tails as to what she was forced into, processing only the final part of the conversation. He was right, she was separating herself from the issued that mattered and not paying much attention anymore. What else was there to do though? Sit around listening to the same types of monsters drone on and on about what they would do once they defeated the Hellsing Organization? As if.

While this wasn't the first time she was winded by sudden action after dialogue, Seras really didn't like where this was going, being shoved towards their enemy like some sort of prize or product. She had half a mind to retort by twisting that hand pushing her forward, with the other half occupied by pleading, questioning, and anything else that could work towards making sense of it all.

Surely she wasn't being handed off in exchange for-

"You're quite serious about this? I can have your fledgling just as long as I stop threatening the crown?" This was happening. Seras was literally becoming an object of negotiation for peace. Thankfully there isn't marriage involved- yet anyway. Oh no, she was putting a stop to this.

"Wait-" Before she could say her piece, Alucard had the nerve to keep up this bartering, like she was a pet he was selling and listing off her daily preferences. Granted, she often pined for him as any eager pup would when she was bored. Often, she was caught in her mischief by the servants at Hellsing, who regretfully resurfaced her old nickname.

A forceful hand tilted her chin up to meet this so-called vampire. His gaze collected in much of her expression, from what she could tell, and he was evidently satisfied with what he saw. "Kitten, eh?" He snickered at the recognition in her eyes, "A fine little pet name for a perfect new servant."

She was ready to speak out, tell this has-been what for, an earful since she had all the time in the world. Seras Victoria would only be one man's servant, and that was Alucard- and even then, it was just a title. This two-bit was absolutely nothing compared to him, that's for sure. She could- and at this rate, likely would- mop the floors with this clean-shaven pansy. She could barely register a name to this man's face, since she cared very little for that piece of information.

Why couldn't her master drop the charade and kill this idiot already? Seras definitely would, had her mind set to do so, but she merely held still, until the dolt grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along to god knows where. Looking over her shoulder, pleas for help were choked up in her throat, and Alucard's smirk was the last she saw of him.

* * *

The cage had a sort of suffocating effect on her, a feeling only furthered by the pit of hunger growing and growling in her stomach. Her throat was dry from her constant yelling, that had died down mere hours ago when she figured out that no one came down to this almost empty basement. Her mental clock was messy from unconfirmed checks every now and again, and her eyes closing once or twice only ruined it further.

She was stuck here, then, abandoned by the one being she could really call family, and Lord knows what Master Intergra was going to do to him when she learned of this uncalled for bargain. Seras hadn't the slightest obviously, but she had grown to imagine a few bullet wounds wiping that smug look off Alucard's face. It was the only way she could distract herself at this point. Her hands had burn marks on them, her weapons were apparently removed upon arrival, and the only object in her confinement was an unfilled water bowl. There was nothing better to do anyway.

Slapping at a phantom brush on her shoulder, Seras finally sensed activity right outside the room. A door opened, and clomping footsteps traveled down the wooden stairs. It could almost be said that she found comfort in the new presence, but disgust was a much closer word.

"Caesar..." She wondered if simply acknowledging him would suffice to ridding herself of him. There were many others she would rather have walking in, and frankly, she'd be fine being alone rather than dealing with him.

Even his assistant would be nicer to talk to than her supposedly new 'owner' and the priest had never said a word to her. It seemed that Caesar knew this, and after having the human unlock the cage, dismissed him back upstairs. He spoke to her like a man who had won wars, but she knew, his antics were nothing more than vile attention seeking acts. "Ah, Seras. _M_ _y_ Seras Victoria. You could at least be a tad excited to see your new master. It's better to get used to our little relationship now, my dear, or you're going to have a spot of trouble."

Almost scoffing at the threat, Seras felt a touch on the small of her back and shivered. There couldn't be ghosts around here, could there?

Her captor took her trembling as fear and chuckled. She'd eventually wipe that smile off his face, she vowed, but for now, Seras oddly couldn't bring herself to do it.

 ** _This wouldn't be the right time,_ my** **dear _._**

"Perhaps some incentive will do in keeping that fear, my Victoria. You will have your meal once you beg for it, and I'm sure that won't be long. When was the last time your former master gave you any charity? My conditions won't be as difficult to overcome, especially in your current state." Seras practically groaned at his words. Surely, he didn't actually believe she'd obey him. She could break him like a twig and not bat an eye to his pain. No way would she degrade herself for blood, especially to the likes of him.

Her mind strained to hear that other voice again. It couldn't be Alucard, since he left her with this second rate. "Oh, go to hell, Caesar," she snapped, scrambling to her feet to measure herself against her enemy.

 ** _Not yet._**

Seras flinched back, the collar of her uniform suddenly in Caesar's dirty hands. "My Seras, I do dislike violence. Reconsider for your master, won't you?" His lies were blatantly obvious, since she could easily recount the list of murders Integra had given to her. He had killed for any reason he could find. Caesar didn't matter to her, however; the voice in her head did. That voice only meant one thing.

 _I'm here for a reason, aren't I,_ Master _?_

 ** _I've taught you that much, haven't I? Did you honestly believe I'd let you go that easily?_**

 _Thirty three years ago, I would've had some doubts._

Staring at the dubious expression of her enemy, Seras finally understood. She could feel through their bond that Alucard was observing, though his worries weren't apparently as present as Integra's. He was reprimanded for having given Seras away, at his telepathic baritone was only there to ensure he wouldn't receive another earful from their stone cold leader. Seras would undoubtedly have to kill Caesar and anyone else that knowingly wandered this area. "Of course I will, _Master_."

* * *

There was a beyond guarantee that Alucard would be punished, one way or another. He would definitely not be escaping her wrath, no matter how many walls he hid behind. When Seras found him standing on the roof of the mansion, she realized he had known for a fact she'd be upset. There was more to this whole mess, and she had rolled her words multiple times on the tip of her tongue to make sure he knew exactly why she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. "You left me with that disgusting low-life to teach me a lesson?" She landed next to him, a ready fist narrowly hitting him in the gut.

His laughter echoed in her ears, practically mocking her with how much he had planned this entire mission out. The No Life King grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close, his smirk ever present. "How else would I get you to learn? You never would have otherwise, and I knew you'd be capable of completing the mission." They were butting heads now, Seras unwavering in her anger.

"Don't think your little compliments will distract me, Alucard. It was a terrible thing to do, leaving me with that idiot," she hissed, jabbing him away and swiveling on her heel to advert her gaze. No way was she allowing him any victory. Although Seras would try being more attentive like she used to be during missions, she wouldn't be telling him anytime soon, especially since Alucard was never one to apologize for such an act.

The ancient vampire watched his fledgling hop off the side of the roof without a second thought. That girl was stubborn in her own way, that was for sure. It wasn't something he minded anyway. The Police Girl had improved as a vampire, even without his guidance. These last lessons were nothing compared to what she had figured out on her own. General pride aside, certain apprehensive thoughts came to him whenever he observed her power. She was a perfect creature of the night, and yet he still heard this strange bubbly human speaking as if vampires weren't real in her life. He followed after her; it didn't take long to do so.

The coffin door slammed shut, Seras taking with her a bag of blood and a book to read. "Go away, Master!" She declared, still obviously peeved by his actions. He didn't need to justify himself any longer. Besides, he could just teach her a lesson in respect tomorrow evening.


End file.
